Experiencing the Warmth
by Mare-Mare
Summary: Ellone and Squall have some brief sibling time


**Experiencing the Warmth**

"Are you tired?"

It was dark outside yet the stars were refusing show on this warm summer night in Winhill.

Ellone rubbed her temples and turned to smile at her favorite brother. "Yes, but I will be fine," She responded stretching out a hand to touch the ivory lily pinned to his tuxedo's lapel. "It's your special night, don't waste it on me."

Squall watched as she fingered the flower. "Nothing is ever wasted on you," he said this and touched her observing hand gently with his fingertips.

Ellone smile brightened. "Well, I'm glad that you feel that way," she paused as she concentrated upon the flower. "These were always her favorite."

"I know, that's why I wanted them in my wedding," he turned then towards the direction of his bride who stood in the distance talking to Laguna. Her off white gown fitted her body beautifully and only made the deep blue-black of her hair stand out. She noticed him looking at her and waved with a large pretty smile upon her face. "I mean OUR wedding," he fixed.

Ellone giggled, "She's trained you well."

There was a brief pause before he mumbled his usual 'whatever' the saying itself more habit now than a sign of irritation.

"Anyways," Ellone began, "she really loves you and you're both very lucky to have found each other."

Yeah, they were lucky all right what with the hundreds of near death experiences and now there he stood beside his long lost 'sort of' sister during the reception to his wedding, the bride being a sorceress who at one time he once leapt into space for.

Lucky, lucky, lucky.

"I don't really believe in luck."

He stood watching his wife still. They had both wanted a small wedding involving as little of everything as possible, and when it finally came down to it only those who were incredibly close to them during their adventures were even invited, and they all ended up showing. Both had decided to have the ceremony and the reception in a grassy field that was partially mowed for the occasion. With a large white canopy of lilies and a few rows of hors d'oeuvres upon a table were given so the would have a bit more of a traditional feel for those who had a hard time grasping the situation as it already were. The only true thing that they had that was a common occurrence was that of a live band of jazz musicians his wife had known from Timber.

It had been almost nine months now since the adventure ended and things had made themselves into better versions of his past normality. Nine months since he first kissed the girl who was now his wife. Nine months and they were eighteen, married and discussing the beginnings of a family.

"You don't think that it's too soon do you?" Looping his arm into hers he asked as he began to move her towards the Winhill pier.

Going with the flow she allowed him to escort her. "Don't you think it's a little too late to ask that question," she responded giggling as she spoke.

Squall was mute for a minute not to sure how to answer that. "I mean, it's…I don't know how to do the whole boyfriend come husband thing, and it's just everything is going so fast…I don't want to mess it up."

The earth crunched with each of their steps and Ellone was having a bit of a hard time with the heels she had chosen to wear. Making Squall stop she bent over and took off the shoes feeling that she'd feel more comfortable with bare feet, after all she was once a snot nosed brat who ran these very same roads and fields naked as could be.

"To be honest, who knows what will happen. The only thing that you can guarantee is that something, if not a series of some things will happen and really it's just a matter of how you will deal with it." Shoes off, she grabbed hold of Squall's arm once more and went back to their journey.

"I know, I mean," He stammered, unable to find the foot hold in his thoughts."

"You mean that you're just scared."

He agreed with her interpretation with a slow almost reluctant nod.

They reached the pier both rather deciding to stay at the top of the steps where there was a better view. They could still hear the music from the reception playing almost as a whisper.

Dropping her shoes with a careless attitude, Ellone stood upon the first rung on the railing that kept other from a sure drop to death down some rocks and eventually to die in the water.

"Squall, you've seen it yourself that time holds nothing more than what was."

He nodded again.

"Everything there is past and the past is gone, over, finite. So you can either stand around and be afraid of the past that hasn't yet arrived and obsess over the past that was or, you can just do."

Though he didn't say it he found reasoning in her words.

She stood then on the tip of her toes and leant as far over as possible to see over the cliffs and into the waters. She remembered stories from when she small about the drunkards who had fallen there and died, it was funny though because the railing and the steps hadn't been built until long after she left.

"Do you love her right now?"

He looked at his sister keeping as close as possible to her just in case she should fall. "Yes," he said, "very much."

Turning her head she smiled at him, her eyes gleaming and joyous. "Then just go with that and everything else will come."

Hundreds of glowing diamonds began to show in the sky along with a small silver moon like a dime in the atmosphere.

Squall pointed up, "The stars have finally decided to come out."

Ellone followed his finger towards the sky. Her mouth was open in a small 'O' of wonderment. "See, not even heavens would miss the wedding of the century."

Squall smiled, "Pshh, they just wanted to get the attention of the pretty girl whose about to fall over and break her neck."

As much as the compliment amused her she wasn't too keen with the fact that her little brother had just given her a warning. Though she soon let the fact sink in that that was how he showed his love best was when he was able to protect.

"Okay, okay," She said and climbed down from the railing.

They stood before each other looking into each other's eyes, both longing for their robbed childhoods.

Ellone began to think about Raine, about how she missed her and wondered what she would be doing by now. She wondered if Squall would have been different had he known her, if he would have been different if Laguna raised him. She wanted so desperately to be back in those days again, running naked in the fields covered in mud and god knows what else. To come home with a scabbed knee and have Raine…

Breaking her reverie he grabbed a hold of her left hand then placed her right on his shoulder and then moved his remaining hand upon her waist. Following his lead once more they began to sway together to the music that they could only barely hear.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, "Don't obsess, just accept and then do."

Ellone buried her face into his shoulder, she was so tired and the music was so relaxing.


End file.
